


The Echo Flower

by mayflower27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Echo Flowers (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflower27/pseuds/mayflower27
Summary: Frisk just needed to hear the words spoken to them. They don't care who or what says them.





	The Echo Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on fanfiction.net and decided to post it here too.

Frisk walked through Waterfall trying to find a secluded place. When they finally found the perfect place they looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around.

All clear, there was no one around. No one except for the single echo flower and a bench. The blue flower stood strong and tallish and seemed to have a glow surrounding it.

Frisk felt a lump in their throat and approached the flower. Taking a deep breath the spoke to the flower. "You are a good kid Frisk." They said.

"You are a good kid Frisk." The flower repeated. Frisk smiled and let the voice of the flower wash over them. They tried to picture who would say that to them. Someone big and strong but kinda gentle. "You are a good kid Frisk." The flower said again. They imagine this person rubbing their head affectionally as they said this.

Frisk spoke to the flower again. "You did a good job Frisk."

"You did a good job Frisk." Frisk imagined holding up a report card filled with good grades and getting a warm hug from this person. Maybe drawing something nice for this person and they hang it on the refrigerator. "You did a good job Frisk." They imagine this person giving them a nice reward for getting an A on a test and being allowed to have a cookie after dinner.

Frisk almost didn't speak to the flower but this is the one thing they want to hear most. There is no one to listen to them say these things anyway so it was okay. "I love you, Frisk."

"I love you, Frisk." Frisk began to cry as the flower repeated the phrase. "I love you Frisk" They imagine the person giving them hugs as they cried. "I love you, Frisk." Giving them kisses when they go to bed or leave for school. "I love you, Frisk." They imagine a happy life away from all the pain and hurt that they live.

They sat and cried as the echo flower repeated the phrase, almost as it knew Frisk needed to hear it. When Frisk finally had calmed down they told the flower one last thing. "Stay safe Frisk, I will miss you."

"Stay safe Frisk, I will miss you." Said the flower as Frisk stood up and walked away.

"Goodbye," Frisk said and walked away.

"Goodbye," said the flower as Frisk made their way back to their journey through the underground. They didn't notice as another flower appeared next to the echo flower or the spirit of another child appearing on the bench.

The new flower moved turned to face the child as he spoke, "Jeez, what a crybaby. Am I right?" He said.

The child didn't say anything but shook their head. They looked over to the echo flower and tried to speak to it. "It wasn't your fault Chara." They said, but the echo flower only remained silent.

Flowey looked away from the sight until they felt Chara was gone. He moved so that he was in front of the flower and spoke into it. "Welcome back Asriel."

"Welcome back Asriel." The flower repeated.


End file.
